Courage
by Sil Vaturha 98
Summary: You would need to read "Once a Year" by Jessicac6 to understand this.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfic of the fanfic Once a Year by Jessicac6. Thank you for the inspiration.**

* * *

Roiben and Merida paced outside of a door. Merida's parents sat in chairs nearby watching the couple go back and forth waiting for news on their child. Eventually, a door opened and a maid came out. King Fergus and Queen Elinor got up and walked to the maid.

"Well?" Merida asked.

"Well, after we got it to a place we could save it, we did everything we could do to save her, and-," the maid began.

Another maid came bursting in with a clean blanket, "She's gone."

Roiben walked up to the maid, "What do you mean she's gone? Did she die?"

"No, your majesty, I left to get the princess a blanket and then Ruth left to tell you she made it, but when-when I came back she wasn't there and the window was open," the maid stammered. Roiben's green eyes widened. He ran down the stairs and out the castle's door.

After he left the castle's grounds he turned into a bear and began tracking the scent of the kidnapper. Roiben ran into the forest as it began to rain. He tried everything to get the scent back but he'd lost it. His first child was gone! He roared in frustration as a woman watched from the shadows.

She was old but she held the just born princess in her arms as she watched Roiben run back to the castle roaring with all his might. The woman smiled, turned and ran to her cottage that was hidden deep in the forest.

Back at the castle Merida and Roiben had the guards look everywhere for their daughter. When the guards came back with no news they wept and hoped that their little girl would come back one day.

* * *

The princess was lying in a cradle seeing the old woman walk around small cottage but instead seeing the maids walk around trying to save her from something she couldn't see. And her mind kept going back to the image of the woman with fiery hair that seemed untamed and remembered seeing the hope and fear in her eyes.

She wondered if she would ever see the maids or the woman again. The little princess reached out her hand and imagined she had caught one of the fiery strands of hair. She giggled which caused the old woman to come to the craddle.

"Now, now, Niervana, you shall not giggle. When you're old enough you'll be taken out of my care. But for now you're my daughter," the old woman crooned. The princess giggled and the lady scowled and walked away.

Outside waited the Beast. A huge creature with tentacles coming out of it's back. It waited for the right moment to strike.

* * *

**Sorry it was short but the next chapter will be longer, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

Roiben was walking in the forest as a bear. It had been 6 years since his little girl had been taken. And everyday he walked out in the forest hoping for some scent of her. But he was starting to believe it was all in vain.

He was almost to where he had lost the scent on that fateful day when he smelled something. A human girl's scent and a boy's scent. Could it be that his little girl had been captured by a man.

Roiben closed his green eyes and shook his head. An old woman had definitely take her. He stood up on his hind legs as he struck out at the nearest tree. _If it hadn't been for that rain storm I would've found her, _he thought angrily.

The bear whirled around as he heard an arrow notched in a bow. A little barefoot girl with flaming red hair that went down to her ankles was holding it. Roiben changed back into a human and held up his hands in a gesture of peace.

The girl let go and he barely escaped the lethal projectile. "Hey," he said looking at the girl. "I'm friendly."

She raised an eyebrow, "I doubt that, since your like the Beast."

"The Beast? What beast?" Roiben asked.

The girl looked at him with green eyes, "You're not from around here are you?"

He jerked his head back, "I'm the king up that way." He pointed toward Castle Dunbroch. "So, I know my own land. But I've never heard of a Beast."

"The Beast is a giant cat-like creature with tentacles coming out of it's back," she started to circle Roiben. "One touch of the tentacles or one bite with its knife-like teeth and you're a goner."

He turned to follow the girl's movements, but she had disappeared. Roiben started to go back to the castle when all of a sudden she was hanging upside down from a branch, "My name's Niervana by the way."

He introduced himself and offered her a stay at his castle, she accepted. They began walking together along a path that went by the stone circles. He told her how he had first met his wife there when she was seven. After he was done, she told him how she had found her bow and arrows there.

They chatted as they continued down the path and eventually came upon a stone bridge. "There's the castle," Roiben said. Niervana stared up at it, her mouth was open and her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. He silently chuckled as he led her across the bridge and through the main gate.

Inside the guards gave him polite nods, which he returned, as he explained to her what went on in a normal day. They soon entered the castle and found their way into the dining area. King Fergus sat upon his throne at the head of the table with Queen Elinor to his right.

Most of the Queen's hair had turned grey, along with her husband's, but she still looked as beautiful as she was 20 or so years ago. The triplets were almost at adulthood, taller than their dad too, and were just as mischievous as ever.

Merida sat at the end, exactly opposite of her father, of the table and perked up when Roiben and Niervana came in. Niervana froze at the sight of everyone. Her hand twitched toward the bow she had slung on her back. Roiben turned around and saw the expression on her face and he immediately began to calm her down.

His reassuring words couldn't keep her hand from twitching toward her bow. Niervana almost grabbed it when Merida said, "Roiben, who's this?"

"This is Niervana, dear, I found out in the woods near-," he fumbled to say it. Merida looked at Niervana and nodded before smiling. Roiben guided Niervana to an empty seat and put a plate of hagus in front of her. All she did was stare between the hagus and Roiben.

"Use your fork," the Queen suggested, she received a blank expression in return. "This, dear." Elinor held up a fork which caused Niervana to start looking for it.

Fergus sighed, "To the left and under the plate." Niervana gave him an even more blank expression as Roiben pulled out the fork and handed it to her.

"Um," Niervana said as her eyes widened. "Is this a small spear?" Harris, Hubert, and Hamish fell backwards laughing. They had another fit of laughter at the puzzled expression on her face. Elinor put her fingers on her nose while Fergus joined in on the laughter.

The Queen looked at Niervana, "How did you use to eat?"

"Before or after I had to take care of myself," she asked after a moment of consideration. Merida and the others started to laugh as Queen Elinor kept from trying to smack her head.

"Either one," she said in an exasperated tone.

"Well, before I started to take care of myself, I just ate vegetables, but after, I hunted down deer and roasted a piece of carved meat over a fire before eating it without," she picked up the fork, "this small spear." For once the entire room was silent.

Roiben shook his head and went to sit down with his wife. Niervana looked around at all the faces fixed on her, her hand twitched for a knife on her belt.

King Fergus broke the silence by talking to his wife in what he thought was a whisper, "Doesn't she remind you of someone?"

"Oh my, she does look like Merida when she was a child," Elinor replied. She beckoned Niervana toward her. Elinor studied her for a couple of minutes, "You have Roiben's eyes."

Merida came over and gazed into Niervana's eyes. She put a hand over her mouth to hold back a sob. Merida ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face. Niervana felt something telling her to follow Merida, and she felt a long forgotten memory coming up.

Before she even thought about it she went after Merida before Roiben could even stand. She followed an unseen path that lead her to a nursery of sorts. Merida sat in the middle of it crying into her hands. Niervana sat down next to her as Merida looked at her.

Merida's eyes were filled with hope and fear, the look Merida gave Niervana brought the memory back. The same memory she had when she was just a baby when she first entered her caretaker's cottage. Tears welled up in her eyes as she hugged Merida.

Merida stiffened and looked at the crying girl who said, "I'm home, Mother, I'm home." The redheaded soon-to-be Queen looked down in shock.

"My-my daughter?" Niervana nodded. "H-how could this be?" The girl explained what she saw in her memory that many nights she had dreamt about and ended up forgetting in the morning. Merida began calling for her husband as she hugged her daughter like she would never let go.

Roiben came into the nursery and waited as Merida whispered, "You brought her home. Our daughter." Roiben was flabbergasted, but he hugged his wife and child all the same.

Elinor and Fergus, along with Harris, Hubert, and Hamish, came upon the reunited family and immediately left the room to cry somewhere else, or at least the King and Queen left for that reason, the triplets were kinda shooed out of the room.

After most of the tears were cried out, Niervana told Roiben and Merida about what she could remember. She even told them of her first encounter with the Beast and how it ate her caretaker, who just so happened to be the woman who had kidnapped her, and ended with her meeting Roiben and _almost _shot him.

Then the family guided their daughter to her chambers, a room full of wood carvings, a bed, a dresser/wardrobe, a mirror, and a end table. Tomorrow, she would begin her lessons with her Grandmother on how to be a Princess.

* * *

**Sorry if it was shorter than I thought it would be. Please give me a couple of suggestions on names for the clan leader's sons, the clan leaders are now Young Macintosh, Wee Dingwall, and Young McGuffin. Thanks for reading. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to PhantomWolf79 for the review and the names. :D**

* * *

Niervana walked down the hallway of Castle Dunbroch. She was nearing her 16th birthday and for some reason information was being hidden from her. The princess entered the dining area, her long red hair went to her knees as it swayed. She never had it up.

"Grandmother, why are the other clan ships coming here?" she demanded. The Queen looked up at her, her face was starting to receive wrinkles around the eyes and lips.

She smiled at her beloved granddaughter, "They are coming here to compete for your hand in marriage. We usually wouldn't do this, but you are stubborn about choosing a husband so one is being chosen for you."

"WHAT?" Niervana screamed. "Do I have any say in this?"

Once again her grandmother smiled, "Yes, you get to pick the sports for the men to compete for your hand." Niervana's eyes lit up. "No, that doesn't mean survival, dearie." The sparkle disappeared instantly.

"I don't see why that's not a sport," Niervana put her hands on her hips. "Besides, they wouldn't get hurt, severely."

"You'll love Adair Macintosh, Iagan Dingwall, and Lennox McGuffin. They're sweet boys," Queen Elinor changed the subject as her husband laughed.

"Aye, if they're a wee bit like their fathers," Merida said with a laugh.

Niervana ground her teeth, "What if I don't want to marry?"

Merida and Fergus stopped laughing as Elinor replied, "You have to, it's your responsibility." Niervana scowled before taking her seat.

"If I have to get married, I want to go out for a ride today," she replied.

Roiben leaned forward, "Not with the Beast out there."

Niervana narrowed her eyes at him, "Da, I can protect myself. I'm the best swordsman here."

"Doesn't matter, you're not going out there with the Beast about," he replied with narrowed eyes. His daughter threw up her hands in frustration and left. Nobody followed her.

She missed her days in the forest before she'd met her true family. As she walked out onto the castle grounds the three clans poured in. A scowl settled on her face as she wished she'd brought her sword.

Each of the Lords greeted her as she walked to the archery range. She remembered her Father and Mother had taught her every trick they knew and Niervana had surpassed them. Then she looked at the stables where her horse, Thunder, sat getting fat.

"Milady," a voice called. Niervana turned around to see a man that was definitely from the Macintosh clan.

"Adair, I presume," she said. The man had long black hair that went to his shoulders and a small beard starting. He was quite muscular and tall.

The man nodded, "Aye, I presume you're Niervana?" She nodded and was about to walk toward the stables when Adair said, "You're beauty is known throughout the land, but you are more beautiful in person." He was about to grab her hand, but she pulled away from him.

"Flattery gets you no where, Adair," she said, her green eyes were like daggers as she turned toward the stables and began to walk.

Adair called to her, "I will see you at dinner, milady." Niervana tensed at his good-bye, but kept walking. When she entered the stall that held Thunder she relaxed. Thunder was a black mare that only allowed Niervana to touch her. Today, the mare seemed nervous.

"It's okay Thunder, the other clans are here that's all," Niervana patted the horse's snout. It whinnied softly. "Oh, don't be scared, if anything happens I'll grab you and ride out into the woods." The horse neighed and tossed it's head. Something sounded overhead that sounded like a thunderstorm.

Niervana looked at the roof of the stables, "What's that? It's too early for a storm." Then the ground shook briefly. She heard guards start yelling and them running by with their feet stomping. Niervana ran out of the stables only to be stopped at the entrance. A _huge _furry beast with reptilian wings. The back was goat-like and the front were more of a lion's. It had three heads: a lion's, a goat's, and a dragon's.

"Princess, get back," one of the guards called. Niervana snorted and instead leapt into the hole the beast had made. She began inspecting it and saw a saddle on its back.

"Where's your rider?" she asked the beast. She moved forward and saw that all of its heads' eyes were open. The princess jumped back as the dragon's head snorted causing smoke to rise from its nostrils. The goat head stared along the ditch it had made. Niervana followed its gaze and saw a limp form further along.

She looked at the beast, "Don't move, I'll check on your rider." Dirt shot up from under her feet as she ran toward the man that lay on its side. She slid to a stop, afraid she was too late, and saw the man breath heavily.

A breath of relief escaped her lips as she moved. The man was about her age, maybe older, he wore battle armor that was dented and charred. She heard something move and looked at the creature.

"Hey, I thought I told you not to move," she yelled at it. The creature stopped moving. Niervana looked back at the man, she reached forward to feel if he'd broken a bone and his blue eyes snapped open. He gasped and crawled away from her. His black hair was covered in dirt.

"It's okay, I'm trying to help you," Niervana said to the startled man. He looked above her and his eyes widened. She looked up and saw a bunch of guards pointing their spears at the man. "Hey, beat it, all of you. Can't you see the man is injured?"

The guards reluctantly put their spears down as a voice yelled, "Where's the princess?" One of the guards answered, but Niervana was cautiously moving toward the man showing him that she wasn't a threat.

She heard someone slide into the ditch, but didn't bother until a strong arm wrapped itself around the silver belt of her blue dress and pulled her back. "Get away from it, milady, it'll do more harm than good," the familiar voice of Adair said.

Niervana pulled a knife from her dress sleeve and pressed it into Adair's stomach, "If you value your life, Adair, I suggest you let go of me." the Macintosh obeyed and stepped back a few paces as she put my knife away.

Niervana moved toward the man a bit more quickly, as she sat next to him she asked, "What's your name? Where does it hurt?"

"I'm fine, I'm Ian," he replied. She glared at him and he sighed, "It hurts at my ribs and my left arm." Niervana nodded and gently took his left arm and felt it. There was plenty of muscle, but she could tell it wasn't broken.

"I'm Niervana, you probably just bruised your arm, but I'll need you to remove this," she tapped his gold breastplate. This seemed to upset Ian, but he took it off gently revealing a red shirt underneath. She began testing for a broken rib.

She snorted, "Lucky for you, nothing broken. But I wouldn't try that again if I were you."

Ian chuckled, "I wouldn't have tried that in the first place if Balfour hadn't fallen asleep." He paused. "Where's Balfour?"

"You're mount? He's further along the ditch than we are," Niervana replied standing up. She offered Ian a hand, he looked at it suspiciously. "Come on, if I wanted you dead, I would've done it while you were sleeping."

"Princess! This stranger is none of your concern," Adair shouted.

She turned on him, "He is my concern, Adair. Who my guests are, are none of your business?" The Macintosh was stunned as Niervana pulled Ian up on his feet and lead him to his mount, Balfour.

Balfour looked at Ian and Niervana, he said something with his dragon head that Ian replied, "No, I didn't need assitance. If all three of your heads hadn't fallen asleep we wouldn't be in this situation, chimera."

"You understand him," Niervana asked after watching the exchange.

Ian seemed baffled, "Uh, yeah, everyone knows that language."

"Then I'm sorry to tell you, you're in the wrong place," she said with a chuckle. Ian ran toward the saddle and pulled out a map.

He showed it to Niervana, "Where are we?" She pointed at an island on the map. "No, we're here." He pointed a little to the right of where Niervana pointed.

She was about to reply when Roiben's voice was heard, "Where's my daughter?" Niervana sighed and put her fingers on the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. Ian raised an eyebrow as the tall Roiben came charging over to where she was. Merida, Fergus and Elinor followed.

"Oh thank goodness," Merida said as she slid down and hugged her daughter.

"Ma, if you don't let go, you might lose me," Niervana gasped as her mother squeezed her. The embrace was cut short.

Roiben looked at Ian, "Who's this?" Niervana introduced Ian and the chimera, Balfour, quickly. "What are ya doin' here, lad?"

Ian gulped, "Balfour and I were just out for a regular fly, when he fell asleep and w-we crashed on your lawn."

"Couldn't wake him?" Niervana's father raised an eyebrow.

Ian laughed, "Wake Balfour?! He could sleep through the loudest thunderstorms with being disturbed." Roiben smiled. Niervana wanted to smile to, but Ian said, "Well we better get going."

Before Ian could move Niervana was checking Balfour's right wing, "It's dislocated. He won't be able to fly for a while." The chimera flapped both wings, experimentally, and was startled when his wing wouldn't go up.

Ian groaned, "How will I get home?"

"Well, you could stay here while Balfour's wing heals," she suggested. Ian looked at the chimera who mumbled something.

"If your father doesn't mind," he replied looking at his feet.

Roiben burst out laughing, "_Mind_? You tore a ditch in my father-in-law's lawn, the least you could do is stay and help fix it." Ian looked at the ditch and nodded.

The clan leaders came out in time to hear this announcement. Lord Macintosh came over to Ian, "Tell me, are you the firstborn of your family."

"Yes," Ian answered, his face was the very definition of puzzled. The clan Lords moaned. Ian looked at Niervana seeking an explanation. She gave him a look that said _I'll explain later_.

Elinor looked at the two, "Niervana, will you show our guest around the palace grounds?" She gave her grandmother a solemn nod. The family decided to convene at lunch with all their guests.

Niervana led Ian back to where she had checked him for broken bones so he could grab his breastplate. Then she led him to the practice range her father had set up for her 9 years ago.

They grabbed wooden swords and began to spar. Ian began with a right swing which Niervana easily blocked, she then thrusted at his chest and smiled when he had no time to move. They continued sparring for a few minutes 'til the clan Lord's sons came in.

"Milady," Adair called. "I brought Lennox McGuffin," he pointed to a tall man with brown hair. "And Iagan Dingwall for you to meet." Adair gestured toward a man that was about as tall as Adair with blonde hair.

Niervana rolled her eyes as she answered, "Pleasure." Ian looked at her as they paused in their sparring.

"Oh no, milady, it's our pleasure to be your presence," Iagan said looking at her like a child looking at his first sunset. She rolled her eyes again and went to put her wooden sword away.

This seemed to startle Adair, "Princess, you were sparring with this _stranger_?!"

She shook her head, "Yes, Adair, I _was _sparring with Ian. And you would be wise to watch how you speak to me lest I cut your tongue out." The Macintosh covered his mouth. Iagan and Lennox chuckled as Adair left and followed.

"So, a Princess," Ian said calmly putting his own sword away.

Niervana scowled, "Yes, but most people think I'm the opposite of a Princess, which I am." He chuckled as they began walking toward the inner pond that helped the castle withstand a siege. She took him on a tour of the castle before ending back at the pond.

Adair waited for them there, "Princess." He grabbed her hand before she could pull away. Then he kissed her, Niervana panicked and remembered something her caretaker/kidnapper had taught her before she'd died. Niervana curled her fingers to the center of her palm and pulled her thumb in like a half of a fist.

She then hit his chest and sent Adair flying 10 feet back. When she looked at him, Niervana ran to the stables and to Thunder. She was already saddled when Niervana swung onto the mare's back and rode out of the stables, the gates and into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm going to go into first person because third is getting annoying. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

_Niervana POV_

Thunder ran like the wind, neither she or I cared if we were caught by the guards. But I couldn't believe Adair did that. Why on this good earth would he kiss me?

We ran through the forest and pass the place I'd met dad 10 years ago. I stopped her at the one place the guards wouldn't find me. The stone circle. I let Thunder graze as I sat against one of the stone pillars. Somedays I wished I could just disappear.

* * *

_Ian POV_

When Adair tried to go after Niervana I drew my sword and scowled at him. Even through my hatred of Adair for kissing her, I wondered how Niervana had sent him back 10 feet back. It was an amazing feat.

Adair drew a sword and got in a lousy stance for sword fighting. Luckily for him, I heard Niervana's father tell me to stand down. He was in charge around here so I did. Adair swung before my sword was in its sheath and I was able to deflect the blow and send the sword out of his hands.

I sheathed my sword and walked away. Roiben looked at me, "Where is my daughter?" I shrugged. "What happened?" I answered his question as fast as I could and excused myself.

My feet retraced their past path to the stables, when I entered and saw Thunder gone I knew she had left. I turned and left the stables where I found Balfour waiting. His wings were folded to his sides.

"Somehow she was able to keep my wing from going up when it was suppose to," Balfour answered my unasked question in Draconic. I raised an eyebrow, but climbed up into the saddle and hung on as Balfour left the ground.

We raced across the open air, searching the forest for any sign of Thunder or Niervana. I didn't expect to find anything in that deep of a forest, but we saw a clearing. Balfour flew along the canopy of the forest and saw Thunder.

He landed not too far from the horse, but the mare did nothing except graze. I hopped off and surveyed the stone circle. A glimpse of Niervana's blue dress was enough for me. I came toward the stone she leaned against and saw her sitting there.

Her knees were pulled close to her chest and her arms were wrapped around them. She looked up at me with her green eyes that looked so much like her father's and the forest.

"Hey," I said sitting down across from her. Before she could answer a roar came from deep within the forest. "What was that?"

"The Beast," was her reply. I looked down at Niervana and she was staring straight ahead.

"The Beast?" She gave me a description and another roar sounded from much closer. I pulled my sword and I could feel Balfour's breath on the top of my head. Something wasn't right.

The bushes straight in front of us shook, but instead of the Beast leaping out a man walked out. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. It was a strange combination.

"Niervana?" The man asked her. She stood and studied him, "It's me, Parlan." Niervana repeated his name softly before looking at him again.

Her eyes widened, "Parlan, is that really you?" The man nodded and Niervana laughed, "You don't look a day older, Parlan."

Balfour and I looked at each other confused. I looked at Niervana, "You're Father is worried."

Parlan raised an eyebrow, "Father? Since when have you had a father?"

"Since ten years ago," she replied with a chuckle. Then a scowl came to her face, "And I'm not very much enjoying today." When Parlan motioned for her to go on she said that me crashing into her lawn and sparring with me was a highlight, but then she went into what else had happened and when she told him what happened before coming here Parlan scowled and curled his hands into fists.

"Nobody should be allowed to do that!" he said.

I stopped her from saying anything else by saying, "Niervana, you're Father is waiting for you." When she scowled I reassured her, "If Adair or anybody tries to kiss you again, I'll punch them." She smiled and agreed, Niervana wished farewell and mounted Thunder. I hopped on Balfour and together we rode to Castle DunBroch.

* * *

_Niervana POV_

I was reassured that Ian was going to punch someone if they tried to kiss me. Every once in a while I glanced up to see Ian and Balfour overhead. I felt bad about lying that his wing was dislocated, but if Ian hadn't been around when Adair, Iagan, and Lennox came into the sword practice arena, I would've killed them.

But today was full of surprises and it wasn't even noon yet. I hadn't expected to see Parlan again. As I thought the castle loomed overhead and I dreaded going back there, but a quick glance at Balfour and I felt safe. Who would mess with a chimera?

I rode through the opening gates and to the stables. Thunder stopped inside her stall and waited for me to dismount and unsaddle her. Ian and Balfour landed in front of the stables forcing the clan Lords to stop. I chuckled as Ian slide down the side of the saddle that faced the stables.

"While we're alone, mind telling me how you managed to keep Balfour's wing down and send Adair 10 feet back?" Ian asked. I looked at him, I'd been hoping he had forgotten that. Instead of answering I looked at Thunder's saddle and undid it the rest of the way.

"Well?" he pressed. I bit my lip without looking at him. What could I tell him? That my caretaker/kidnapper wanted me to learn spells and had forced me to?

When I looked at him he was leaning against the side of the stable, "That is a question I'd rather not answer." He raised an eyebrow, but didn't press. Balfour said something and Ian nodded. The chimera took a few steps back and let Mother, Father, Grandmother, Grandfather and my Uncles through.

"Niervana!" Grandmother began. "How dare you leave the castle's grounds!"

* * *

_Ian POV_

Niervana scowled and looked at me, "Grandmother, I was fine."

"Without a sword?" Fergus raised an eyebrow at her.

She looked away, "I don't always need a sword." I wanted to ask her what she meant by that, but I figured her family would find out.

Merida came up, "Oh? And how would you protect yourself? By talking?"

"No, I don't need to talk and I won't say how," Niervana replied, her fingers curled into fists. Did she just admit she could use magic? I looked at Balfour, he shrugged and watched us with interest.

"Young lady, I want an explanation," Roiben said firmly, but gently. She put a hand on Thunder and curled her fingers into the mare's mane. We all remained quiet for what seemed like hours.

"Milady," called Adair from somewhere back in the crowd of clans. The man pushed his way to the front, I looked at Balfour and nodded. He put himself in between Adair and the stables.

Niervana turned and scowled, "I ran because of him." She gestured to the Macintosh. Roiben nodded at the man that was kneeling so he could look at the family.

"Princess, I wanted to apologize for my behavior. It wasn't right and I don't know what came over me," the man winced when Balfour growled.

The chimera turned his dragon head toward us, "He's lying." I relayed this to the King and Queen. They shook their heads and dismissed the crowd and, more specifically, Adair. Fergus said he would see us at lunch in a half hour.

"Will you teach me Balfour's language?" Niervana asked. Balfour's heads seemed to smile at the question.

I was baffled, "Um, you'd have to ask Balfour. He taught me and he might teach you." She looked at him and received a nod. A smile became plastered to her face as she suggested that they begin after lunch. I wanted to laugh and tell her that's not how chimeras taught.

But she happily led me to the practice arena again. We both picked up wooden swords and began. Neither of us wanted to start so we circled each other. I remembered a sword trick my father had taught me.

I feinted going for the head and swept with my foot to trip her, but she seemed to see both and leaped to the side. She seemed to copy the move and as I moved to jump out of the way her sword changed directions so I was in its path!

When I moved backwards her sword followed and touched my side. Niervana smiled and went back into a ready position. We began to circle again and then she struck. It was lightning fast and I had no time to deflect her swing to the head.

It was a light tap, but before either of us were ready I was swinging at her legs. Her eyes widened but she leaped up as my sword swung at empty ground. I danced back as she landed. Her moves reminded me of the elves of Saran.

The elves were graceful and beautiful creatures that were usually used as slaves. They were full of magic and were naturally skilled at the bow and sword. Then I remembered they usually took an opponents own tricks and used them against their opponents after a few modifications and they could practically predict their opponent's next move.

I swung at her head and when she leaped back I turned it into a thrust. Niervana laughed and sent my sword skittering from my hands before the thrust was complete. Then I saw the beating it had taken in previous matches.

She and I looked at each other for a few moments before she broke eye contact with me by putting away her sword and saying, "Come on, we don't want to be late for lunch." I nodded and picked up the wooden sword and put it back on the rack before following her to the castle.

* * *

_Niervana POV_

Lunch was full of the clans. When I saw Adair and the other clan leader's sons I went to my room and grabbed my sword. It was pure steel with a ruby on its hilt.

Ian smiled as I sat next to him, my Grandmother shook her head while the rest of my family smiled. Lunch went by fairly quickly and as soon as both Ian and I were done I dragged him away for my lesson in Balfour's speech.

The chimera waited by the stables. We raced to him and he just looked at me.

"He wants you to sit down," Ian explained. I did so. "Now don't look away and don't blink." Balfour's dragon head lowered and his eye looked into mine. I felt my eyes widen as his did, some kind of magic passed between us and I felt his language seep into my mind.

When he blinked our connection broke. I couldn't blink or move until Ian came and shook me. My head turned to him and I smiled.

"Wow, I never expected _that _to happen. It was like nothing I've ever felt before," I breathed. Ian smiled and helped me up.

"You know you're speaking Draconic, right?" he asked. I looked at him and shook my head. He chuckled, "Let's avoid people until you can speak normally again." I nodded and led him to my favorite hiding spot as a child.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Jessicac6 for the review. :D**

* * *

_Ian POV_

Niervana led me to the back of the castle and to the wall. I hadn't expected much, but then she pressed one of the stones on the wall and a doorway was revealed. She looked at me with a smile and said something in a guttural language that I didn't understand.

"What?" I asked.

She looked at me, "I said 'I used to come here all the time when I was growing up.' Didn't you hear me?"

"Uh, yeah, I just heard something else," I said as she cocked her head at me. "Hey, I'll be right back, you wait here, okay?" She nodded and I ran back to Balfour.

The chimera looked at me with his red dragon neck, "Is everything all right, Ian?" I explained what happened and Balfour looked up at the clouds, "She might have magically gotten more information from me than just the draconic language. Take me to her."

I led Balfour back to Niervana, the doorway was shut behind her as looked at us. A puzzled expression crossed the princess' face. Balfour began talking to Niervana in a multitude of languages I'd never heard before and she replied in the same languages.

After a while Balfour sighed, "Niervana, no one, but us three will know if you answer this question: Can you use magic?"

Niervana's eyes opened wide, "Why is this important?"

"If you are a magic user you haven't been properly trained and will need help immediatly," Balfour said lowering his dragon head to look Niervana in the eye.

There was silence between the two as Niervana searched everywhere for an answer, "I- when I was born I was kidnapped. My kidnapper had raised me as her own and had forced me to learn magic before she was killed by the Beast." Balfour shook his head.

"You need to be taught be someone who knows magic," Balfour whispered as his goat head bent down to eat some of the grass.

"No!" Niervana almost screamed.

I looked at her, "What?"

She looked at Balfour, "If my family and the clan lords find out I can use magic-I don't want to know what will happen." She shuddered and looked at the ground.

"Hey, you never told me why the clan leaders asked me if I was the first born of my family," I said desperate to change the subject.

Niervana looked up, "Their sons are going to compete for my hand in marriage and if your the first born of a family you can compete as well." My eyes widened as I looked at Balfour, the chimera looked at me as this sunk into both of our heads.

"Well, _that_ explains everything," I said. Niervana chuckled into her hand.

"Where you come from, what's it like?" she asked in, what Balfour considers, Common. Balfour told her the beauty of my home and how the women were wild, free and were able to choose for themselves on who to marry even if a suitor was approved by the father. Her eyes widened and afterward she thanked Balfour for the description.

"Well, we better get going, dinner's almost ready. Wait am I speaking normally?" she asked. I laughed as I nodded, I followed her back to the front of the castle and into the dining hall.

* * *

_Niervana POV_

As Ian and I were nearing the dining room I heard Lord Macintosh shout, "We won't be staying here peacefully for much longer if you're daughter doesn't stop hanging around that _stranger_!" I stopped Ian and listened.

"My daughter can do what she likes for the moment Macintosh. Besides, Ian isn't a threat to your son's chance at having my daughter as his wife. Adair is only a threat to his own chances, if he kisses her one more time your clan will be sent back!" Father said calmly. I was relieved he was taking my side in this.

I then heard McGuffin say something that I couldn't understand, Mother said he'd always been like that. Ian tapped my shoulder and I looked at him as he asked about what McGuffin had said.

I shrugged as Dingwall said, "Don't tell me the mighty Roiben can't control his own daughter!" My hand twitched toward a dagger I'd stuffed in my belt when Ian went and got Balfour. It felt like I was walking through those doors for the first time.

"_Enough_!" my father shouted, I heard his fist hit the table. "Tomorrow we begin the games for my daughter's hand. No more talk about Ian until the games are over and my daughter's married. He's a guest and you will all treat him as such."

"Why? Otherwise you'll turn into a bear and eat us?" Macintosh almost yelled. I looked over my shoulder and saw Ian's confused look. There came a slam from the dining hall as I about to explain to Ian about the bear thing.

My father roared at Macintosh, "Don't even think about it Macintosh, you know I don't make my threats lightly." There was a pause, "Maudie, go find Niervana and Ian, please. It's time for dinner."

I retraced my steps a bit before starting to walk for the dining hall. Maudie greeted me a few yards from the door. "Hello, Maudie, did father send you?" The maid nodded. "I've told him time and time again that I won't be late for dinner. Oh well, let's get going shall we." I prayed that she didn't sense I was pretending that I didn't hear what the Lords were talking about.

"Oh, Niervana, there you are, let's get dinner going, shall we?" Father asked. His face was flushed with anger as he asked the food to be brought in.

I noticed a few people were missing, "Where's Grandfather and Grandmother?"

"They went to bed early, your grandfather isn't feeling too well," father replied tersely. I nodded and started to eat the hagus that was set up. It was disgusting, but if you didn't eat around here you would starve. Or at least that was my perspective.

"I have a question, Roiben," Ian said. He dismissed the formalities as if they were annoying flies. Father waved him on. "Where I come from, there are plenty of magic users, but here there isn't. So I was wondering what would happen if you happened to find someone who knew magic?" My heart pounded in my chest as I looked at my father.

The room was silent as father looked at Ian, "Well, it depends on how they used it. Usually if they used it for good they would be banished. But if they had evil intent, they'd be killed, simple as that." Ian nodded and went back to eating the foul hagus.

Dinner went by pretty fast, even if Adair kept trying to get my attention, I was focused on what my father had said about the consequence of being a magic user. Could I actually be able to live out in the forest like I used to if I told father or the other clan leaders or would father bend the rules for me?

Afterwards I went to my room and pulled a box out from under my bed. It was full of things that I'd used in the forest minus my bow and arrows and knives. Inside at the bottom was a spellbook my caretaker had had me learn from. She had said that all spells were spoken in the dragon tongue even if she couldn't use spells herself.

I looked out the window at the starry night and wondered, for the first time, what my name meant. It wasn't a word in any language I had learned from Balfour, maybe he knew. I thought about this until I heard my door creak open.

My first action was to launch myself at the door or cast a spell to make the intruder reveal themselves, but if it was one of the clan lords' sons or the clan lords themselves-I couldn't risk it. I grabbed my sword and unsheathed it. The ruby on the hilt gleamed in the ruddy glow of the candle light.

I walked in a circle, never straying from one point, I couldn't risk putting my back against the wall since I might back into a corner or into the intruder. There was whisper and as I whirled around I saw a green light come from the darkest corner and it was coming for me. I had no time to move out of the way as it hit my chest and I fell into darkness' embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

_Balfour POV_

A green light came from a room upstairs. It couldn't be Niervana, she wouldn't do something that would get her caught. I silently went to the window and saw Niervana on the floor, her sword was in her open palm and her eyes were closed.

I watched as a man came out of the shadows and picked up Niervana's limp form. Her heartbeat came to my lion ears as the man tossed her over his shoulders and started out of the room. Magically I followed his moves down the stairs, then I saw the main doors.

Snapping out of my magical trance I flew down to the main doors as they opened. I blew fire at the man and he easily moved out of the way. Before I could move he brought out a sword and chopped at my knees and wings. I collapsed as he ran out of the gates laughing.

Guards began moving through out the castle as I tried to get up. Roiben, Fergus, Merida, Ian and many others came out with swords drawn as guards threw nets over me. I roared and bleated as a jet of flame came out of my mouth as I tried to fly after the man.

When I collapsed Ian ran to me and asked for a light. He came up and patted one of my cuts. I winced as he pulled his hand back and tried to see the blood on his hand.

"Niervana," I whispered in Common. It felt unnatural in my mouth, but I had to warn him.

A maid came up with a lantern, she illuminated my wounds as I tried again with her name. Ian patted my shoulder as Roiben came forward, "What about my daughter?" I looked at the gate with all my heads and saw the sword that Niervana had been wearing earlier.

Despite the pain, I folded my wings and stood. As I began to walk toward the sword out of the corner of my eye I saw Adair smirking with glazed eyes. Somebody was watching us. I turned my lion head and looked at Roiben, Merida and Ian following me.

"Please, ask the others to leave us," I spoke again in Common and found it hard to form the words. Roiben asked everyone to go back to bed. When everyone left and we were by the sword I explained what I'd seen as best as I could in Common.

Roiben began cursing as Merida picked up the sword and an idea formed, "Balfour, can you use magic?" I nodded. "Can you magically track our daughter using this?" She held up the sword and offered it to me. After a moment of studying the sword I nodded.

"But, Merida, I can track her as well," Roiben protested. "If there isn't a storm."

An idea formed in my mind, "If they could magically knock out Niervana they could make a storm using magic." Roiben's broad shoulders slumped. "But if track her magically, they won't be able to get rid of the trail nomatter how many spells they use."

Ian leaned toward me, "But you're wounded. How would we be able to track her when you're the only one who would be able to see the trail."

I looked at him in wonder. Was he really that nieve? "You'll see it, not me," I said with a smile on all three of my heads. Ian's jaw dropped as he regarded me strangely. "Just until my wounds are healed." He nodded and ran off to get something's he would need.

* * *

_Ian POV_

My thoughts were on Niervana as I grabbed my sword, shield and armor. As I put it on I could hear Balfour silently saying the spell. What was happening to Niervana while I prepared to track her?

I ran down the stairs not caring if I woke people up with my armor. Thunder was waiting by Balfour with her saddle on. Niervana had said that the mare only let her ride it. But I didn't have time to chose another mount and I hopped on.

The mare flicked her ear in annoyance, but didn't react when I was on her. Balfour finished the spell as it started to rain. Roiben snorted in frustration as Merida handed me Niervana's sword. I turned toward the gates and saw a green trail light up.

Thunder must have seen it too because she sped off for it and followed every turn and jumped when it said to. We rode until we reached the stone circle. The path disappeared and didn't reappear. I was about to turn Thunder around and found out what we missed when I heard a sing song voice.

I looked at several blue things were floating in the air. Thunder sped at them and they disappeared, we followed them for a few minutes before the trail popped back up. I stopped Thunder and looked around for an ambush when I heard a growl.

It came from behind me and when I looked I saw exactly what Niervana had described last time I was out in these woods earlier. The Beast. It looked at me curiously at first then studied the horse.

The Beast's eyes widened with human recognition as it asked, "Where's Niervana?"

My eyes widened as I stammered, "You can talk?" The thing roared as it asked its question again. "I don't know!" I screamed at it. The Beast looked at me, there came a few cracks from it and it howled in pain before becoming Parlan.

"Then what are you doing here?" He yelled back at me. Thunder took a few steps back, toward the glowing green trail.

I looked at him, "You're the Beast?" He nodded. I balled my fists, "I don't have time for this! Niervana's in trouble." Parlan mouth opened as I turned Thunder around and began following the tracks again. When I looked Parlan was following us as the Beast.

"I'll help you!" He yelled. I stopped Thunder and looked at him.

"Then let's do this, together," I said as he caught up to us. He gave me a grin and we began to run again.

* * *

_Niervana POV_

I was on a stone floor, my hands and ankles were bound and a gag was in my mouth. When I looked around I was in a crumbling fortress my mother and grandmother had told me stories about. Not too far away was a block with pictures of three men and a broken piece held another man's picture.

I grunted as I tried to loosen the bindings on my ankles when a voice said, "Don't even bother, Niervana." I froze and looked up to see a gaping hole in the roof and a man standing on the edge. His black hair and green eyes reminded me of my father.

He smiled and revealed sharp fangs, "The bindings are magical, they can't be undone except by the spellcaster." My eyes narrowed as I stared at him with hatred. The man sighed, "It shouldn't have been that hard to get you here. Tell me, what happened to Dea, your caretaker?"

I tried to stand, he snapped and the gag was taken away, "You mean my kidnapper?"

The man laughed, "I didn't expect you to tell me what happened to her. Oh well, we already know. Now, you were _meant _to come here."

"Yeah, right. Meant by who? You?" I spat and received a chuckle.

"Oh no, don't you wonder what your name means, Niervana?" the man chuckled again. I looked at him, my blood boiled everytime he said my name or laughed. "It means 'prophecy child', now isn't that interesting."

I couldn't let him know that he'd struck home with his question, "Oh, in what language?" I cursed him in goblin and he looked shocked.

The man came down and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look in his eyes, "Who taught you that language?"

"Mareon, don't be rude to our guest," another voice chided. "Especially not the prophecy child." The first person backed away and began to go back up to the ledge. The second man had dark eyes and hair. But as Mareon went up to the ledge I began cursing him in every language I knew.

Mareon didn't seem to understand what I was saying, but understood the concept. The second man looked at me, "Now that's not something you should be saying, Niervana." He said my name as if it were a title. I glared at him and waited for them to leave after they put back on my gag.

Unlike me, they used words, hand gestures and ingredients to cast spells. After they'd left I began to cast a simple spell to break the bonds by manipulating the magic around it. But then Mareon came back and watched me like a hawk until dawn when the second man took his place.

The second man was more chatty than Mareon, but did exactly what Mareon did until noon when a third man took over. A few hours later the man was about to say something when all of the sudden he was dead and a tentacle disappeared from my sight.

* * *

_Parlan POV_

We'd just reached the fortress when I saw the man look down into a pit. I reached out with a single poisonous tentacle and killed him. His body was convulsing when I drew the tentacle back and began to shift back to normal.

After I looked down into the pit to see what had drawn the man's attention away and Niervana. Her eyes were closed and a gag was around her mouth. I motioned Ian over with Thunder and we both slid down. As I was about to start sawing away at the bindings around her wrists and ankles they fell off her hands.

She looked at us with general relief and ripped the gag away, "You guys have great timing."

Ian stepped toward her, "Do you know why they took you?"

"One man said something about a prophecy and that my name meant 'prophecy child' before I started to curse him," Niervana said. She began telling us what had happened. When she said something about the man I'd just killed she paused and began to climb up the pile of rubble on one side of the pit.

Ian and I followed her up and were about to make a run for the forest when a bunch of men were surronding us with crossbows. A man raised his hand and the others put their weapons away and disappeared like shadows.

"Now, Niervana, that isn't how you should treat your hosts," the man chided like she was a little girl. "But you did me a favor by bringing the other children of prophecy to me and I thank you for that." Ian said softly, "Parlan, run." I looked at him as he said _run _louder. Then I was propelled forward.

When I entered the safety of the forest I turned into the Beast and began to run for Castle Dunbroch. Niervana's father had to be told.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hoped you liked this chapter, please review. And I'm excited for 2 snow days. ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, I was busy with another story. Anyways thanks to Distant Star Forever for the review. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

_Roiben POV_

I was in the castle, pacing like I had on the day of Niervana's kidnapping. A horn sounded outside and it caused me to run down the steps. Maybe Ian was back with Niervana.

A second horn sounded signaling danger. I ran up the stairs to the battlements and looked as a giant cat with tentacles streaming behind it came racing down the road. The Beast.

It stopped on the bridge and then let out a howl of pain as the sounds of bones cracking and becoming smaller rang out to us. After a few minutes, the Beast became a man with blonde hair. His pants were torn and his shirt was hanging in strips from his arms and shoulders.

The man stumbled forward with exhaustion as a guard shouted, "State your business!"

He fell to his knees as he looked up at us, "I need to speak to Niervana's father."

"I'm here, speak sir," I called to him. Now I knew what my daughter had talked about when we first met.

"My name's Parlan, I've important information," his voice began to become dimmer with each word. I walked down the stairs ordering for the gates to be opened. When I walked out onto the bridge and began helping Parlan toward the castle, the sound of horseshoes hitting the road came.

I risked a look over my shoulder and saw men on horses coming. They were far enough away that I set Parlan down and began my own transformation into a bear. I slung the young man over my back and ran to the castle gates.

Safely inside, the guards closed the gates as quickly as possible, much to the horseriders' dismay, and I began my transformation back to a human. It appeared there wasn't anything I wouldn't do for my daughter's sake.

Parlan looked at me as I said, "Tell me, what you know." He told me what had happened before slipping into unconsciousness. I cursed and called my guard, we needed to ride to the old castle at once.

* * *

_Niervana POV_

After I'd magically sent Parlan into the woods, Mareon laughed, "Oh goodie, he can bring sacrifices to us or help us bring down this barbaric kingdom." He laughed again.

Ian handed me my sword as he took out his own and we took battle positions, back-to-back. Before I could do anything four men on horses charged after Parlan and the men with crossbows reappeared.

"Come now, Niervana, if I could knock you out using a spell, break out of a castle, wound a chimera _and _make it rain so I can hide my tracks, what more do you think I can do?" Mareon smiled at me as Ian and I began walking in a circle so no side was left undefended for long.

"You can go die in a ditch," I spat before throwing a curse at him in a language that I didn't recognize from talking to Balfour.

A voice appeared from behind the crossbowmen, "Niervana, where ever did you learn such language." The man that seemed to be in charge came into the circle as his men moved to make a path for him. Ian and I stopped circling as I looked from left to right to see where the first attack would come from.

There was some whispering and I casually tripped Ian as I rolled out of the way of a spell. The man clapped, "Well, you do have the grace and agility the prophecy said you would have." Mareon began another spell directed at me. I rolled again, more toward him, and after he sent the magical bolt flying I knocked him to the ground and placed my knee on his chest with my sword to his throat.

"Call off your men or the mage dies," I hissed. The man chuckled as Mareon appeared beside him and my knee sank to the ground. I lost my balance and my sword skidded out of my reach as I rolled head over heels into a group of men. They immediately grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back as they pushed me into the ground on my stomach.

The man smiled triumphantly at me as Mareon grabbed Ian before he could reach his sword and recover from the blow he'd received while I was fighting. "Mareon, bind them both and make sure their weapons are stowed in my tent. Oh and remember to knock them out before putting them in a new place," the man ordered as he began walking away.

The mage bowed before turning to us. He whispered something, there was a flash of green light and it engulfed Ian who promptly fell onto the ground. The mage did it again and it hit me sending darkness rushing over me.

* * *

_Parlan POV_

When I woke up I was in a room. Light streamed through a window as I tried to shake off the groginess. I was alone in the room, clothes sat next to me in a neat pile. It was just exhaustion that had overcome me while talking to Niervana's father.

I wondered how Niervana was doing as I began getting changed and went in search of the king, or was he a prince? The horseback men could have caught up to me at anytime, why didn't they? Was it possible they wanted the gates opened so they could infiltrate the castle?

These thoughts fleeted as I ran to a maid who said her name was Maudie, "Do you know where I can find Niervana's father?"

She nodded, "Lord Roiben asked me to come and fetch you for a bit of dinner before they go charging off to rescue his daughter." I nodded and she lead me into the dining room.

"Ah, there you are!" Roiben looked up, silencing any conversations from the others. "I wanted to ask if you would help us rescue my daughter?"

I looked at him, "I would be honored to help save Niervana _and _Ian. But I've been thinking about the riders that were after me." I explained my thinking to the lords in the room.

A black-haired man scoffed, "Why would they need to get into this castle? If what you said is true, they just want you, Ian, and Niervana." He said her name like it was the name of his favorite mead. "What could they need from this castle?"

"Know you just hold on a minute, Adair Macintosh," a woman with graying brown hair and wrinkles around her eyes and lips said as she waved a book in the air. "After hearing about Parlan's story, I went to the library and dug up a wee bit of information. The prophecy about Niervana, Ian, and Parlan requires three things: sacrifices, an artifact that was last seen in this castle and a few slaves.

"Now I don't know what they're looking for in the way of artifacts, and I don't know what they want of Niervana, Ian, and Parlan," the woman paused. It didn't bother me that she talked like I wasn't there. "But you'd all be fools to go charging up to that old castle to save Niervana and Ian."

Robin nodded, "You are very wise, Queen Elinor. We shall listen and will prepare to be attacked." The Queen nodded. "Every man who can fight will be expected to defend this castle. Queen Elinor, do you know a place where the woman, children, and the feeble can hide?"

"Aye, your daughter used to hide there. I'm sure I can find the entrance," Elinor said as she nodded. "But your wife won't go in there while there's fighting to do, remember that." Roiben nodded and started to issue orders to the men that rushed to carry them out.

"Parlan," the Queen called. I walked over to her. "You best hide with me and the others, if those worshippers want you, we'd be fools to let them have you." It pained me to not be in the fight when I could be of so much help, but I consented to the Queen's wishes. At night I might be able to slip away and save Niervana and Ian. So, her wishes at least gave me an oppurtunity to save my friend and my love.  
Did I really say that?

* * *

_Ian POV_

_Ian_, a voice whispered in my mind causing me to jump. My hands were bound to a pole behind my back and a gag covered my mouth. What? Did they think I was a wizard?

_Ian,_ the voice repeated. I looked around. _Unless you're part owl you won't be able to see me_.

_What? _I thought in my head thinking I was going crazy.

_I'm right behind you_, the voice said as a small hand grabbed mine.

I was shocked as I asked, _Niervana?_

I swore she rolled her eyeballs, _Yes, Ian. It's me. As long as you don't go jumping about like that again we'll be fine._

_Dang,_ I thought to her. _How did we end up in this place?_

Niervana let go of my hand, _That wizard, Mareon, hit us with a sleep spell, but at least we went down fighting._

_Wait, do you mean _sleep _as in death or sleep? _I asked, I'd never been very good with magic.

She probably rolled her eyeballs again, _Sleep, silly. Otherwise we wouldn't be tied up and gagged._

I tried to sigh around the gag, _So what's the plan? _Niervana didn't answer as a tent flap to my right opened and the man who'd had us knocked out came in.

He totally ignored me as the mage, Mareon, followed him and they both walked over to Niervana. She sent me a mental image of them to me. "Niervana, let's talk like civilized people," the dark-haired man said as he spread his arms wide. "Shall we begin with introductions? Yes, I'm Denholm, prophecy child." He gave a flourished bow to her.

Mareon removed the gag from Niervana, "What do you want?"

"Why, prophecy child, I just want to help you fulfill your destiny," he said giving her a mock pained face.

Niervana spat, "If it was destiny for me to come here, I would've come while following the will'o'wisps."

Denholm smiled at her, "Every destiny needs a slight push. Now, you're probably dying to know what your prophecy is about." She didn't move a muscle as he rubbed his hands together. "You, Ian, and Parlan are all in a prophecy concerning some long forgotten gods."

Niervana laughed, "Gods, you say? The gods have long been dead."

"Quite true, but here's the fun part," he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You three are going to become gods." The man laughed manically as Niervana's eyes widened. Fear rose in my chest, and probably in hers too, as Mareon placed the gag back on Niervana and the two men left.

What kind of prophecy was this?


	8. Chapter 8

_Parlan POV_

The night approached swifter than I'd imagined as we started to rush about. Elinor and Fergus were getting the old, young and the women into a group so they could rush into safety the moment the fighting started.

Roiben had the Clan Lords direct men to barricade the door and leave a little surprise for any who broke down the gate. It was starting to make my head swim.

I was waiting patiently near Elinor and Fergus so I could slip away. Merida began getting some people ready on horse back and I realized that Thunder had been left back by the old castle. Elinor and Fergus noticed it too and sighed.

Shadows began creeping around the castle walls and filling fear in the hearts of men when all of the sudden a giant light went up into the sky and there was a warcry coming from outside of the castle walls.

The sentries saw men on foot and on horse back begin the siege that was inevitable. I heard the Queen and King begin directing people inside the now open passage and Merida and her brothers began to run up the steps to help the archerers.

I slipped into a shadow and raced across the grounds toward a secret door I'd discovered earlier. It slid open and I raced through it heading back toward the forests I knew so well and, more importantly, back to the old castle.

* * *

_Niervana POV_

Did that guy, Denholm, really just say Ian, Parlan and I would become gods? Was this guy insane or what? As much as I wanted to disbelieve what he'd just said something inside of me told me that it was true.

_What's going to happen now, _Ian thought as we listened to Denholm and Mareon give orders to surround the castle and wait for a signal.

I leaned against the pole, _We could try to escape._

Ian snorted, _How? These are _magical _bindings._

I rolled my eyes, _I got free of them once and I can do it again. _We sat in silence as Ian tried to wiggle free first before conceding to letting me take over. It took a little and by the time we were free a bright light went into the sky, no doubt a work of Mareon's.

We slipped through the back, dozens of tents were around us, but nobody was there. The place was like a ghost town. I silently led the way, we weaved through shadows and around tents.

Eventually we came upon the forest, still there was no sight of anybody, but I saw my sword glittering on a weapon rack. Silently, we crept up to it, making sure not to step on a twig or kick a rock.

Next to my sword lay Ian's. It didn't have much embellishments on it, but was rather nice. I stopped, this was too easy, one look at Ian confirmed that he thought so too.

_Should we chance it, _I asked falling back on the spell I'd set up to connect our minds. He frowned and seemed to weigh both sides before saying, _We shouldn't press our luck. _As we made our way to move around the swords their was a high-pitched shrieking noise coming from the woods.

I looked at Ian, _We can't catch a break. _He nodded and we began moving again faster now that people were bound to be curious about what was going on. Once inside the forest Ian took the lead and began to make his way to where Thunder had been hidden.

The mare was eating some grass a dozen yards back from the castle and didn't appear to be disturbed. It seemed too easy once again. I took another tentative step toward Thunder and she brought up her head. She looked left than right before fixing her sight on me.

_This doesn't seem right, _Ian whispered. He was right, but we had to get back to the castle and help defend it. Before I could take another step the Beast leapt out of the trees and began attacking _Thunder_ he put himself between us and our mount.

The Beast growled, "That isn't Thunder!" I looked at my horse as she laughed, a shudder ran through me as I realized it was a human. Thunder glowed and then Mareon stood there.

"We knew you'd be back, Parlan. Just as we knew Niervana and Ian would try to escape, but you see, we can't let you go. We need you to find the Cardanum," Mareon made a slight gesture and then swordsmen stepped out of hiding and forced Ian and I into the little area.

"What have you done with Thunder?" I shouted at the mage. He gave me a smile that confirmed my worst fear. She was dead. My knees felt weak and I almost stumbled back into a sword.

Then it was Parlan's turn to laugh as he became human again, "You think I wouldn't come without some help?" A roar sounded and Balfour began billowing flames at the swordsmen as he soared down. Mareon scowled and disappeared, another illusion. Balfour landed and Ian grabbed me, he dragged me over to Balfour and had me mount before getting on himself and Parlan followed.

And then we were off. Soaring over the forest as I clutched Balfour's lion mane. I was heartbroken over Thunder, but I couldn't cry. Balfour glanced at me with his goat head and seemed to understand what I was going through.

Ian laughed as we started to see the castle, but stopped as we saw broken gates, men impaled on spikes and a few dead. I knew none of the men except one, a sob escaped as I looked at the broken body of my uncle Hamish on one of the battlements.

Balfour brought me close so I could leap off and tend to my uncle. He was barely breathing and his arm was bent at an impossible angle. Ian came up next to me and put his hand on my shoulders in a comforting way. I hoped I wasn't too late.

* * *

_Roiben POV_

The enemy had broken through the gate and had avoided most of the spikes. They had attacked our men savagly, but only knocked out as many people as they could. But we had failed. I couldn't figure out how they'd broken our gate so quickly.

Merida, Harris, Hubert, Fergus and the other Clan Leaders with our men were chained inside the great hall where we'd been celebrating not too long before. It was a comforting thought that Elinor and the others who hadn't fought hadn't been found yet.

A dark-haired man strode in to the room followed by a man that Parlan had described to me as Mareon. The mage looked at the dark-haired man, "They are on their way, sire. The chimera rescued them."

The dark-haired man nodded as he strode to the throne and sat on it, "I am Denholm, the decider of your fate. Which one of you is the leader?" A man chuckled and Denholm turned to him, "What's so funny?"

The man from Macintosh chuckled again, "We have several leaders and not one of whom we shall tell to you, Lord Decider-of-our-fate." This was greeted with more laughter, but it made Denholm's men nervous.

He smiled and nodded to a guard who went and grabbed Merida's hair before pulling a sword to her throat, "Which one of you is the leader?" I rose at the same time as Fergus and Macintosh, McGuffin and Dingwall followed suit.

Denholm smiled, "Where's the king of this _great _hall?" Fergus and I remained standing. I wasn't going to leave him to Denholm's mercy. "There can't be two kings!" My father-in-law gave me the back-off look, but I stood my ground. Our enemy started to look flustered as he had the man who held Merida drag her to him.

Merida looked defiant as she was asked, "Are you the king's daughter? Mother to Niervana, the prophecy child?" She didn't answer.

Mareon looked at Denholm, "They're just outside, sire." Denholm nodded and waved a hand, his men immediatly put swords to our throats while Denholm took over Merida's capture.

It seemed like forever before Ian, Parlan, Balfour and Niervana strode in. They seemed not to notice that we were being held at sword point, until Niervana seemed to count all those who were being held in chains and those who were free.

"So, this is the plan of the almighty Denholm? Capturing men and women then threatening them at sword point," she tsked and shook her head. "For one is trying to push along a prophecy is sure making a mess of things."

Denholm's face reddened as he stood, "You can taunt me all you want, but you _will _find the Cardanum for us." My daughter laughed as ice began to move across the ground and she smiled at him. Denholm look of anger became one of surprise as the frost moved in his direction. "Mareon, send it away! Send it _away_!"

The mage spread his hands in a helpless gesture as it stopped and seemed to be waiting for something. Then, came the warcries.

* * *

_Ian POV_

I couldn't believe Niervana just showed everyone she could use magic. But that must have been the signal everyone was waiting for because the people who'd been hidden in the secret passage appeared on the sides of the room. The old warriors were sending arrow shafts flying down as the women and children threw rocks and anything heavy they could find.

The front doors flew open as the men from the battlefield, that Niervana had healed, in the front charged in and began attacking. Niervana laughed and looked to Balfour, she bowed to him and said, "My thanks for the signal, Balfour." I almost didn't notice the wink she gave him as he gave her a toothy grin with all of his heads.

Mareon began weaving his fingers and whispering, Niervana saw this and used the ice to send her sliding forward. She slid right into the mage knocking the wind out of him and sending a spell up to the ceiling. Balfour had already been rumbling something and the spell disappeared.

Neither Niervana or Mareon moved as the fighting continued around them until Denholm shouted, "Mareon, get up! Teleport the prophecy child, me, this woman and yourself back to camp. _Now_!" The mage stirred as Denholm repeated himself. He grabbed the unconscious Niervana and Denholm, who was still holding Merida by her hair, and disappeared.

Then everything was silent, the foe, realizing they'd been left behind, threw down their weapons in surrender. A victory cheer rang up as Balfour and I walked across the now wet floor to where Niervana and Mareon had been just seconds before.

The clash of metal against metal sounded as the prisoners were cut out of their chains and Roiben walked over to us, "Where's Merida and Niervana?"

I could barely get the word out, "Gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Roiben yelled and once again everything was quiet.

Balfour nudged me into saying, "Mareon took Denholm, Merida and Niervana back to the old castle or wherever their camp is."

My mouth closed automatically as a previously injured man walked up, "Sir, your daughter, s-she used magic. To heal us, sire." If it was possible for the room to become quieter, that did it.

Roiben spun, "Niervana can't use magic! That's not pos-," he stopped and spun to me. "Tell me everything you know about magic." I looked to Balfour who shrugged and started to talk about the basics of magic as I translated, but Roiben stopped us, "I meant who you _know _uses magic."

"Y-you're daughter can and so can Balfour." Roiben's eyes widened as I just confirmed the guards claim. What would this do to their kingdom? What have I done?

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this. Please review this because I'm getting worried about it. Thanks.**


	9. Update

**Hello to all readers of this note! I'm wondering if you guys would like me to continue with this story or not. Please review so I know, thanks! :D**


End file.
